wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Social
Social is a feature in Wizardess Heart+ that allows players to befriend and greet other players. A guaranteed way of earning Lune. __TOC__ Overview Before using the Social system, players will need to add friends. With a limit of 50 friends per account, friend's request can only be sent to those that have less than 50 at total, counting both approved or in line requests. To befriend in-game two systems are used: "Recommended" with random players or "Search" typing the account ID. Once accepted, the new friend's avatar then shows up in the player's friend list. Players will be able to view their friends' avatar and charm level. Additionally, when the player does Extra Curriculum, 10% of a random friend's charm level will be added to the player's own charm level. Once a day, players can greet and message friends, gaining Lune in each action. Message, however, can only be sent after greeting. The game will pre-populate one of several default messages or the player can optionally type in a custom message. Both actions can be seen in the Greeting History page, accessible at the bottom of the friends list. The pre-populate messages seen so far were: :"Beautiful day, isn't it?" :"Hello! Your avatar is awesome!" :"Hi! Have a beautiful day!" :"How are you? Have a nice day!" Actions *'Single Greeting', greeting one by one, allow the use of "Yet to greet" sorting system, resuming the amount of friends in the list, making it easier and quicker to message as it removes friends already greeted (+ message). *'Greet All' button, available since August 16th, 2019, allow players to greet all 50 friends at once, however, if the player had already greeted one of its friends before clicking "Greet All" button, the number of Lune received is reduced by 10 Lune per friend (the equivalent of Single Greeting). It is quicker to greet, yet slow at messages as players will need to scroll Social's pages over and over, to message all 50 friends. Being 10 pages at total, 5 friends in each page, and returning to page 1 after each message, the player will need to click the "next" button (to pass pages) 325 times to message all 50 friends. Per day, Greet All gives 500 Lune more than Single Greeting. Per week, Greet All gives 3500 Lune more than Single Greeting. Lune Comparison Note that Greet All and Single Greeting will require a different amounts of the player's time to complete either. See Actions above. Considering all 50 friends: *Total amount reduces if the player had single greeted before. Example: If single greeted 2 friends you will receive 980 Lune if clicking Greet All button, losing 10 Lune for each friend. See Actions above. **You can not greet individually after clicking Greet All. Average from the total 1000 divided by 50. Trivia *As players can remove and add other friends, and then greet them, the limit of Lune earned by Social page is unknown. *Social and Events' rankings are the only places to see other about players. *Changing your avatar's homepage in either Room or Garden will change the view in Social, showing your friends' Room or Garden, accordingly. Players can still click in the friends name to see both sides. *Depending on your time-zone the Social page will reset at a different time. *The game used to tell when somebody sent a greeting/message. This was removed, however. Gallery Social_-_friend_list.png|Friends list Social_-_Recommended.png|Make a Friend Social_-_searching_system.png|Search System Category:Gameplay